


The Scholomance Series by astolat

by boom_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/pseuds/boom_queen





	The Scholomance Series by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rare Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330161) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



from [](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/profile)[**boom_queen**](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/)  
for [](http://deepforestowl.livejournal.com/profile)[**deepforestowl**](http://deepforestowl.livejournal.com/)

[The Scholomance Series](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/hp/ARareDescent.html) by [](http://astolat.livejournal.com/profile)[**astolat**](http://astolat.livejournal.com/)  
harry potter; harry/draco, ron/hermione  
cover by [](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/profile)[**boom_queen**](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/)

3:43:48  
[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201012146.zip) 204 MB  
[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201012176.zip) 103 MB


End file.
